The Shadows
by Anaximandre
Summary: UA. Clarke et Lexa ont un peu moins de la trentaine dans cette histoire. Clarke est le chef d'une équipe de cambrioleurs surnommés The Shadows.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer : Les personnages contenus dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété des créateurs/auteurs de la série et du livre The 100.**

 **Toutes références à des films, séries, chansons, livres, publicités ou autres, sont aussi la propriété de leurs auteurs/créateurs respectifs.**

 **Lien image : (Sur Pixabay. com) /fr/illustrations/coffre-fort-vo%C3%BBte-porte-en-acier-913452/**

 **En revanche les fautes d'orthographes sont bien de moi…**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Clarke confortablement installée dans son canapé en cuir, admirait le tableau placé au-dessus de la cheminée devant elle. Un feu brûlait vaillamment dans l'âtre, apportant une chaleur agréable dans la petite pièce.

Elle se trouvait dans la bibliothèque d'une ancienne maison à Brooklyn.

Une pièce pleine d'étagères, où de vieux livres attendaient patiemment qu'un lecteur curieux veuille s'occuper d'eux. Plusieurs lampes éparpillées ici et là, nimbaient l'endroit d'une lumière agréable et intime. En fond sonore, la voix douce d'une soprano chantait _L'addio del passato_ tiré de l'opéra _Traviata_ de Verdi.

Clarke repensa à sa soirée. Le cambriolage s'était bien passé. Indolore et rapide comme elle l'aimait. Et ce soir, en prime, elle avait trouvé ce tableau magnifique. Elle plissa les yeux, appréciant le _Canal de Chichester_ d'un de ses peintres préférés, Turner.

Elle avait toujours eu un faible pour les impressionnistes...

Bien sûr c'était une copie, mais il avait quand même dû coûter une fortune.

 _« Ce faussaire est vraiment très doué, il a forcément étét en contact avec le tableau original_ » se dit-elle.

Elle ferma les yeux en dégustant le whisky qu'elle avait volé.

C'était sa signature.

Elle dérobait toujours la meilleure bouteille de whisky de la maison, à chaque cambriolage.

Ce propriétaire avait vraiment du goût, d'abord Tuner, et maintenant ce Single Malt Écossais...

Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit pensant à la deuxième bouteille. Ce soir elle avait fait une exception. Deux bouteilles avaient été prises. C'était un cadeau qu'elle comptait faire. Car demain était un jour qu'il fallait célébrer.

Elle écouta la musique, ferma à nouveau les yeux, répétant les paroles avec la soprano _« Ah tutto fini »_ , elle leva son verre et murmura.

– Bon anniversaire, papa.

Jake, son père qui lui avait tout appris. Un cambrioleur hors-norme. Aucuns coffres-forts ne lui résistaient. Il était de la vieille école et utilisait un stéthoscope, ne faisant pas confiance aux gadgets actuels qui pouvaient tomber en panne à tout moment.

Il avait commencé sa « formation » quand elle avait neuf ans, aiguisant son ouïe, en cachette de sa mère. Au départ tout ça n'était qu'un jeu pour la gamine, mais les années passant, elle s'était surprise à aimer ça.

Ces coffres-forts la fascinaient, la difficulté qu'ils représentaient prenait le pas sur ce qu'ils recelaient. D'ailleurs le contenu des coffres ne l'intéressait pas. Seul le langage qu'elle entretenait avec les boîtes en métal importait. Elle leur parlait, les caressait et surtout les écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention. Comme son père, elle utilisait un stéthoscope. Elle le collait à la paroi, attentive aux légers cliquetis qu'elle entendait lorsqu'elle tournait la petite molette incrustée de chiffres, à la recherche de la combinaison inconnue.

Elle sévissait simplement depuis quelques mois, mais son équipe avait acquis une grande réputation en peu de temps.

Sa première effraction était due à ce qu'elle avait mis des années à comprendre... Sa mère était responsable de la mort de son père. Fatiguée de sa vie de délinquant, elle avait téléphoné de manière anonyme à la police pour qu'ils viennent l'arrêter. Il était mort dans la course poursuite qui avait suivi l'arrivée des forces de l'ordre.

Clarke avait dix-huit ans. On ne vint pas les interroger. Jake les avait toujours cachées, ne révélant à personne qu'il avait une famille, pas même à son meilleur ami. Après sa mort, elles avaient recommencé une nouvelle vie dans un autre état.

Et la police était passée à côté d'elles…

Depuis cette découverte, elle ne voulait plus voir sa mère, et avait décidé de suivre les pas de son père…

Elle écouta à nouveau la musique. Là aussi, c'était son père qui l'avait initié à l'opéra. Un jour il lui avait fait écouter _Traviata_. Peu intéressée, Clarke avait vaguement prêté l'oreille à une musique, qui pour elle n'avait aucun rythme, et dont elle ne comprenait même pas les paroles. Patiemment, il lui avait expliqué l'histoire, révélant le sacrifice de Violetta pour Alfredo face au chantage de Giorgio Germont. Clarke avait découvert une beauté bouleversante dans cette histoire tragique. Depuis, elle appréciait tout particulièrement cet opéra.

Elle but une nouvelle gorgée en se demandant ce que la journée du lendemain lui réserverait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Lexa gara sa Camaro noire devant le bâtiment. Situé dans un vieux quartier de New York. Le département voles et effractions de la police ne possédait pas l'aura de la criminelle ou des stups'. Elle entra, s'identifia à l'accueil et attendit. Le jeune réceptionniste lui précisa qu'elle pouvait entrer. Elle observa la grande salle. Ce qui la frappa le plus, fut les poutres métalliques et la verrière au plafond. Cela lui rappelait les anciennes gares. Elle reporta son attention sur la salle. Plusieurs vieux bureaux en bois se faisaient face. Chacun possédait un ordinateur, pas de prime jeunesse, mais assez correct. Elle avait déjà vu bien pire...

– Lieutenant Lexa Oak ?

– Oui ?

Une femme noire d'une quarantaine d'années la regardait.

– Je suis votre nouveau Capitaine, Indra Linden, suivez-moi.

Elle la fit entrer dans son bureau et ferma la porte.

– Asseyez-vous.

Lexa s'assit et attendit. La femme s'installa dans le fauteuil derrière son bureau, et chaussa des lunettes rectangulaires. Regardant autour d'elle, elle s'empara d'un dossier sur sa gauche, l'ouvrit et en sortit une feuille.

– Vous savez ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle à Lexa en lui montrant la feuille.

– Non, Madame.

– C'est l'opinion de votre ancien Capitaine...

Lexa ne répondit rien, mais elle se doutait qu'elle ne devait contenir aucuns éloges, au contraire… Indra l'étudia un instant, déchira la feuille, et la jeta dans la corbeille à ses pieds.

– Votre passé, je m'en fous. Tout ce que je veux c'est que vous fassiez votre boulot correctement et soyez à l'heure tous les jours. Compris ?

– Oui, Madame.

Un léger « toc toc » à la porte les interrompit.

– Entrez ! Cria Indra.

Une jeune femme entra.

– Vous m'avez fait demander, Capitaine ?

– Oui, asseyez-vous ordonna Indra.

– Comme vous le savez, continua-t-elle, votre ancien partenaire le lieutenant Cage Wallace a été muté dans un autre département.

Elle énonça la dernière phrase avec un regard soutenu en direction de celle qui avait frappé à la porte.

– Voici le Lieutenant Lexa Oak, votre nouvelle partenaire. Lieutenant Oak je vous présente le Lieutenant Clarke Griffin avec qui vous allez dorénavant faire équipe.

– Enchantée, dit Clarke.

– Moi de même, répondit Lexa.

Indra se tourna vers Lexa.

– Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à venir frapper à mon bureau… Ce sera tout, conclut-elle en leur donnant congés.

Lexa hocha la tête et sortit derrière Clarke.

Indra était songeuse. Elle repensa au rapport qu'elle avait lu sur cette nouvelle venue. Il était assez assassin pour la jeune femme, lui taillant une réputation d'emmerdeuse et d'insubordonnée. Indra avait appris à ne plus se fier à ce genre de chose. Le rapport de Cage Wallace contenait des recommandations exemplaires. Et pourtant… Il s'était avéré être un connard de première. Égoïste, prétentieux, misogyne, violent et même raciste… Lexa aurait beaucoup de mal à le battre. Elle tourna ses réflexions vers Clarke. Quelque chose avait dû se passer dans sa vie personnelle, en plus de ce soir si particulier du mois dernier…

Indra la trouvait changée depuis quelques temps déjà. Elle restait un bon flic mais il se passait quelque chose, et elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

La sonnerie du téléphone l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

– Capitaine Linden, annonça-t-elle.

Elle écouta et raccrocha énervée. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Clarke referma doucement la porte du bureau d'Indra. Elle surprit une Lexa qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lever à nouveau la tête.

– Classe, hein ? Lui dit-elle.

Lexa hocha la tête.

– Ouais, je pensais comme toi quand je suis arrivée. Crois-moi, on en revient vite. Certes, ces verrières sont magnifiques, mais aussi un véritable gouffre pour le chauffage. À tel point que l'hiver on se gèle le cul. On est obligé de bosser avec notre manteau. L'été on crève de chaud, et on attrape des insolations… Le rêve… Suis-moi, je vais te montrer où mettre tes affaires.

Elle se dirigea vers un double bureau un peu sur la gauche.

– Tiens, pose ta veste là. C'est ta nouvelle chaise…

– Lieutenant Oak ? L'interrompit un coursier.

– C'est moi, répondit Lexa.

– Tenez c'est pour vous. J'ai besoin d'une petite signature juste-là… Merci.

Lexa ouvrit le paquet et se retrouva avec une bouteille de whisky entre les mains. Elle s'empara de la carte et lut à voix haute.

« Voici un petit cadeau de bienvenue pour vous, Lieutenant Oak, signé : The Shadows »

Clarke se figea.

– Ne bouge surtout pas, lui dit-elle.

Elle attrapa un mouchoir sur son bureau récupéra la carte à l'aide de celui-ci, et fit de même avec la bouteille, qu'elle posa délicatement sur la table.

Lexa amorça un :

– Qu'est-ce… ?

Elle fut interrompue par la voix d' Indra qui aboya en sortant de son bureau.

– Griffin ! Ils ont recommencé, un Penthouse en pleine ville, dit-elle en s'approchant, … Qu'est-ce que c'est ça, demanda-t-elle en montrant la bouteille.

– Un cadeau de bienvenue de leur part pour Oak, répondit Clarke.

Indra jura en lisant la carte.

– Emmenez-la à Wick qu'il vérifie s'il peut trouver des empreintes. Et rejoignez Raven qui est déjà sur place avec le propriétaire.

– Bien, Madame.

Clarke et Lexa partirent en direction du labo. Clarke savait pertinemment qu'il ne trouverait rien. Auteure de l'envoi, elle avait fait très attention. Elle sourit intérieurement à la future déception de Wick.

.

.

NA: Je vois qu'il n'y a aucune review pour cette histoire malgré plusieurs vus.

Je vais donc être claire, si d'ici la semaine prochaine personne n'a écrit une quelconque opinion sur The Shadows, je vais être obligée de le faire moi-même ! Et si je commence à commenter ma propre histoire, alors là je ne réponds plus de rien...

Vous êtes prévenus:p


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Lexa et Clarke pénétrèrent dans le salon du Penthouse. Lexa ne put s'empêchait de se dire que le canapé à lui tout seul valait plusieurs mois de son propre salaire.

– Dis-nous tout, ordonna Clarke à une jeune femme qui contemplait le coffre-fort vide.

Lexa observa cette inconnue. Très mince, habillée sobrement, brune aux yeux marron, elle était coiffée d'une simple queue de cheval.

– Comme d'hab', Clarke, répondit-elle. Rien. Ces gars-là sont des pros. Elle n'avait pas quitté le coffre-fort des yeux. Quant à celui qui à ouvert ce coffre… C'est tout bonnement un artiste. Quel délicatesse, quel doigté… Ce gars doit être un sacré coup au pieu, pensa-t-elle tout haut.

Clarke rougit légèrement.

– Enfin… Ce type est l'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des coffres-forts, conclut Raven en souriant.

Elle se tourna vers elles et découvrit Lexa.

– Salut, dit-elle, je suis Raven. Et tu es… ?

– Lexa, précisa Clarke, ma nouvelle partenaire.

– Vraiment ? Lui répondit Raven en lui faisant un clin d'œil discret.

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel.

Lexa hocha la tête en direction de Raven et s'approcha du coffre.

– Ce type ouvre les coffres sans les percer ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

– Ouais, il travaille comme les anciens, expliqua Raven. C'est ce qui fait qu'il est assez unique dans sa catégorie, et surtout extrêmement brillant. Il faut une concentration incroyable, et une ouïe sacrément développée pour arriver à faire ça.

Lexa hocha à nouveau la tête.

– Comment sont-ils entrés ?

– Par la porte, répondit Clarke.

– Et personne ne les as vu ? Demanda Lexa surprise.

– Pourquoi crois-tu que la presse les surnomme « The Shadows » ? Personne ne les voit et ils ne laissent jamais de traces, expliqua Raven.

Lexa fit le tour de la pièce, observant le mobilier.

– Je vais voir le propriétaire, leur dit-elle.

– Il est dans la cuisine, lui répondit Clarke je te rejoins tout de suite, j'ai juste un truc à dire à Raven.

Lexa se dirigea vers la cuisine.

– T'es toujours dispo pour une bière après le boulot ? Demanda Clarke.

– Ouais, mais Wick ne sera pas là.

– Oh, ce n'est pas grave, on trouvera bien quelque chose à faire sans lui, susurra Clarke.

– Allumeuse ! Répondit Raven en souriant.

Clarke se dirigea en riant vers la cuisine.

Lexa entra dans la cuisine dont l'équipement égalait celle d'un chef de renom. Le propriétaire assis devant le plan de travail face à un verre de vin, soupirait attristé.

Il répétait sans cesse ces quelques mots le « Canal de Chichester ». Lexa nota mentalement ce nom dans sa tête et s'approcha.

– Monsieur Newman ? Je suis le Lieutenant Oak. J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser.

Le sexagénaire leva la tête vers elle.

Clarke entra dans la cuisine et vint se placer à côté de Lexa.

– Je n'ai rien vu, commença-t-il, j'étais à une soirée. La maison était vide…

.

Elles rentrèrent au poste et passèrent le reste de la journée à remplir des rapports, et à faire de la paperasse.

Clarke regarda sa montre. Elle s'adressa à Lexa face à elle.

– Je vais boire une bière avec Raven, ça te tente ?... Et puis comme c'est ton premier jour ici autant le fêter, on sera super sympa, et peut-être qu'on ira jusqu'à t'offrir la bière. Lui dit-elle en souriant.

– Je ne peux pas, je suis attendue, expliqua Lexa avec un sourire d'excuse. Une prochaine fois ?

– Ok. Bon, alors bonne soirée et à demain partenaire ! Clarke lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla.

Lexa sourit intérieurement en regardant la jeune femme partir. Elle attrapa sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie.

.

.

N/A :The Shadows signifie les ombres en anglais.

Merci pour vos reviews (même pour ceux qui n'en mettent pas d'habitude), et tous vos encouragements.

Vous l'avez échappé belle, j'aurai vraiment commenté mon histoire et n'y serai pas allée de main morte;)

Eyewitness... mmh peut-être...

Je posterai un chapitre par semaine le mardi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Clarke assise à la table observait la foule dans le bar en attendant Raven, partie commander.

 _«C'est vraiment le bar typique de flics »_ pensa-t-elle.

– Tiens, lui dit Raven en lui tendant sa bière et en s'installant face à elle.

Elle fit comme elle, et regarda les personnes présentes.

– Whooo que des collègues ! Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Clarke ricana. Raven reporta son attention vers elle.

– Alors comment vont les amours ?

Clarke sirota sa bière sans répondre.

– Et Niylah ?

– On est plus ensemble, répondit Clarke.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'elle trouvait que j'avais une vie un peu trop pépère. Poursuivre des cambrioleurs n'avait rien d'excitant…

Elles se regardèrent un instant et éclatèrent de rire.

– Quoi qu'il en soit continua Clarke, la place est libre si ça t'intéresse… Lui dit-elle avec un sourire enjôleur.

– Tu sais que je les préfère avec une barbe, répondit suavement Raven.

Elles gloussèrent.

C'était leur petit jeu. Elles flirtaient depuis des années, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre elles. Clarke n'était vraiment pas attirée par Raven, et Raven préférait les hommes. Elles s'étaient rencontrées le premier jour de leur entrée à l'école de police, et étaient devenues vite très amies.

Raven but une gorgée.

– Personne en vu ? Demanda-t-elle.

– Pas vraiment, répondit Clarke.

Raven réfléchit.

– Qu'en est-il de Lexa ?

– C'est ma partenaire depuis un jour et tu veux déjà me caser avec elle ?

– Ouais, elle te plait ?

Clarke soupira.

– Je ne me tape pas mes partenaires…

– Oh, tout de suite les grands mots ! Disons que tu pourrais t'amuser avec elle… Et d'après ce que j'ai vu, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne serait pas contre…

Clarke leva les yeux vers elle.

– Et puis qui sait ? Tu ne seras peut-être pas toujours dans la police… poursuivit Raven… Alors profite…

Clarke but une gorgée en réfléchissant à ses paroles.

– Et toi, répondit-elle à la place, Wick ?

– Wick et moi, c'est un peu tendu en ce moment. Et puis j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vue.

– Qui ça ?

– Tu le seras en temps et en heure, petit scarabée…

Clarke sourit en reprenant une gorgée.

.

Lexa ouvrit la porte de son appartement et fut accueillie par les cris de son petit frère qui gueulait devant la télé.

– Crève, sale zombi !

Lexa sourit et lui dit.

– Tu sais qu'il ne t'entend pas…

Aden sourit, mit son jeu vidéo sur pause et se leva du canapé.

– Salut !… Oh ! T'as rapporté des ailes de poulets ?! Cool ! Merci.

– Il se précipita vers les placards et sortit deux assiettes.

C'était une cuisine à l'américaine, seul un comptoir un peu haut séparait le salon de celle-ci. Ils s'installèrent au bar et commencèrent à manger. Lexa déchirant des feuilles d'essuie-tout pour elle et lui.

– Alors, cette première journée ? Commença–t–il.

– Ç'a été…

– Et ton partenaire ? Il est sympa ?

– C'est une femme…

Aden leva la tête de son assiette et lui lança un regard entendu.

– Non, non répondit-elle en riant…

– Vraiment... ?

– Allez, montre moi plutôt un jeu vidéo facile que je puisse jouer avec toi au lieu de dire des conneries !


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Assise dans le canapé, Lexa sirotait une bière en souriant, repensant à la soirée avec Aden, qui dormait dans sa chambre.

.

– _Allez, montre-moi plutôt un jeu vidéo où je peux jouer avec toi au lieu de dire des conneries !_

– _Tu veux essayer le jeu de zombis ?_

– _Pourquoi pas ?_

 _Aden enregistra la partie en cours et en lança une autre, du premier niveau, pour sa sœur._

– _C'est assez simple tout ce que t'as à faire c'est tuer les morts-vivants qui t'arrivent dessus._ _Ç_ _a va aller ? Lui demanda-t-il ironiquement._

– _Ouais…_

 _C'était moins facile qu'il n'y paraissait. Lexa n'avait pas tenu deux minutes face à la horde. L'écran devenant rouge rapidement, annonçant la mort de son avatar. Elle s'était faite mordre plusieurs fois. Aden avait accompagné sa partie de remarques moqueuses, et finit par rire franchement à la fin._

– _Allez ! Je vais t'aider, lui avait-il dit, ayant pitié d'elle._

 _L'écran s'était divisé en deux, permettant aux deux joueurs de faire face aux zombis simultanément, pour la nouvelle partie. La place réservée à Lexa devint rouge assez vite et son avatar mourut à nouveau._

– _Mais je ne comprends pas, je ne me suis pourtant pas fait mordre ! Dit-elle_

 _Elle se tourna vers son frère qui gardait la tête baissée. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche en saisissant ce qui venait de se passer._

– _C'est toi qui m'as tiré dessus ! Bravo le coéquipier ! Si je me fais tuer par mon propre frère..._

– _T'étais devant moi !_

– _Oh, la mauvaise foi !_

 _Elle lui sourit avec tendresse._

– _Et si on se faisait une partie de foot plutôt ? Proposa-t-elle._

– _T'es sûre ? Parce que la dernière fois tu mettais des buts dans ton propre camp..._

 _Lexa grimaça en se remémorant ce jour humiliant._

– _Une course de voiture ?_

– _Ok, répondit Aden en lui souriant._

.

Lexa soupira en regardant la pièce autour d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais aimé cet appartement, Aden non plus ne l'aimait pas. Il ne comportait qu'une chambre, l'obligeant à dormir sur le clic-clac qui n'était pas très confortable. Mais c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre à New York avec son salaire de flic.

Elle repensa à Aden et au jour où elle avait appris son existence. Fraîchement arrivée à l'école de police elle avait reçu la visite d'une assistante sociale accompagnée d'un garçon de trois ans, lui révélant qu'il était son frère et qu'elle devait s'occuper de lui.

Lexa avait encore une fois, détesté sa mère ce jour-là. Cette toxico, accro à l'héroïne, qui lui avait déjà volé, et pourri son enfance. L'obligeant à partir dès qu'elle avait pu se faire émanciper, pour s'éloigner d'elle au plus vite. Elle l'avait eu à quinze ans, se faisant mettre en cloque par le capitaine de l'équipe de foot pensait-elle, n'en étant même pas sûre. Elle avait fait de mauvaises rencontres par la suite. Lexa avait entendu dire qu'elle s'était remariée avec un connard de bas étage. Elle n'était même pas certaine qu'il fût le père d'Aden. Quoi qu'il en soit, tous les deux étaient morts dans un règlement qui avait mal tourné avec leur dealer, et Lexa s'était retrouvée responsable d'un garçon de trois ans.

Elle se demandait encore comment elle avait réussi à l'élever…

Elle but une nouvelle gorgée et tourna ses pensées vers son travail. Flic depuis plusieurs années, elle avait travaillé à la criminelle la plus grande partie de sa jeune carrière.

Elle avait rencontré Costia sur une affaire. La jeune femme recevait des menaces de morts d'un inconnu qui l'accusait de coucher avec un sénateur de renom. Elles étaient vite devenues amantes et même très amoureuses. Lexa avait remonté la piste du harceleur rapidement. Il s'agissait de la femme du sénateur en question, une folle qui répondait au prénom de Nia. Lexa avait averti ses supérieurs de sa découverte, mais ils lui avaient ri au nez. Et Costia s'était fait assassiner…

Bien sûr rien n'avait pu être prouvé. L'affaire avait été étouffée par le sénateur et son fils Roan. Et Lexa, envoyée loin de la criminelle, où elle commençait à déranger… Ses collègues lui avaient tourné le dos, effrayés, craignant que le sénateur s'en prenne aussi à eux. Seul son ancien partenaire lui parlait encore. Lui aussi avait fait les frais de cette histoire. Il avait été obligé de partir en retraite anticipée. Gustus, son mentor qui lui avait tout appris.

Elle se remémora Costia. La douleur était toujours présente mais très faible. Elle pensait qu'elle ne la surmonterait jamais, mais y était finalement parvenue. En la reconnaissant pour ce qu'elle était... une faiblesse.

– L'Amour est une faiblesse, murmura-t-elle.

Lexa but une nouvelle gorgée et se força à penser à autre chose.

Le visage de Clarke apparut devant ses yeux. Elle eut un petit sourire en pensant à sa nouvelle coéquipière, ça s'était bien passé aujourd'hui, il valait mieux avoir un partenaire avec qui on s'entendait. Elle finit sa bière, se leva, la jeta, et déplia le clic-clac pour se coucher.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Clarke entra dans la bibliothèque, se servit un verre de ce merveilleux whisky qu'elle faisait durer, alluma la chaîne hifi, programma un morceau qu'elle aimait, et s'installa sur le canapé face au feu.

Aux premières notes de musique, il pénétra dans la pièce de sa démarche féline, sauta avec grâce sur le canapé, s'installa sur ses genoux, et se mit à ronronner.

– Bonsoir Polyphème, murmura-t-elle en le grattant gentiment entre les oreilles. Il ferma les yeux, tout content.

Il ferma un œil pour être précis. Il n'en avait qu'un. Une cicatrice blanchâtre couvrait l'autre. Il s'était battu avec un de ses frères, encore chaton, et avait écopé de cette blessure définitive.

Deux ans plus tôt, Clarke à la recherche d'un chat, l'avait aperçu chez un éleveur de Burmese. Il ne pouvait pas le vendre et s'était résigné à le garder. Elle était tombée complètement amoureuse du chaton, se fichant éperdument qu'il soit défiguré, et était repartie avec lui.

Elle l'avait tout naturellement appelé Polyphème, comme le Cyclope, un des ennemis juré d'Ulysse. Et puis c'était aussi un hommage à l'opéra du même nom de Porpora, dont elle écoutait l'air de _L_ _'alto Giove_ à cet instant.

Elle ferma les yeux appréciant tout particulièrement la note continue de la première syllabe du mot _alto_ , chantée par la voix du contre-ténor au début du passage.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, contempla un instant le tableau en souriant, baissa les yeux vers les flammes, et se remémora cette terrible soirée du mois dernier. Son sourire s'effaça et son regard s'assombrit.

.

 _Elle était seule au bureau. Indra venait juste de partir, elle éteignait son ordinateur pour faire comme elle, lorsqu'elle l'entendit._

– _Alors, sale conne, t'es toujours là ?_

 _Elle leva la tête vers Cage, son collègue qu'elle détestait depuis le début. Il la gratifiait de jolis surnoms de son cru chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls. « Sale conne » était un de ses classiques._

 _Il était à quelques pas, mais Clarke discerna néanmoins les relents d'alcool bon marché qui émanaient de lui._

– _Casse-toi Cage, cracha-t-elle._

– _Tss, tss, on ne t'a jamais appris la politesse apparemment._

 _Clarke recula devant l'homme qui s'approchait dangereusement, adoptant un sourire carnassier et menaçant._

 _Il essaya de l'attraper mais Clarke savait se battre. Elle lui cassa le poignet. Il cria et jura. Malheureusement il était plus fort qu'elle, il réussit à la projeter vers un bureau où elle se cogna la tête. Elle tomba sur le sol à moitié assommée._

 _Il se pencha sur elle. Clarke sentit son haleine fétide sur son visage._

– _J'ai toujours voulu une « soirée en tête à tête » avec toi, confessa-t-il en lui attrapant la mâchoire de sa main valide._

 _Sa tête l'élançait terriblement, Clarke luttait intérieurement pour ne pas tourner de l'œil, se doutant de ce qui allait suivre._

 _Cage s'effondra sur elle, et Clarke eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Indra, son pistolet à la main, avant de sombrer dans le néant._

 _Elle s'était réveillée un peu plus tard, Cage évanoui à côté d'elle, assommé par la crosse de l'arme d'Indra, qui était revenue au poste après avoir réalisé qu'elle avait oublié ses clefs de voiture. Elle était arrivée vers la fin de la bataille, au moment ou Clarke atterrissait sur le bureau mais avait vite compris la situation, et sortit son flingue._

 _Elle accompagna Clarke à l'hôpital qui la remercia. Elle servit de témoin pour la plainte qu'elle déposa contre Cage. Indra lui donna plusieurs jours de congés en lui disant qu'elle s'occuperait de lui._

 _Lorsque Clarke était revenue, ses affaires avaient disparu et le bureau en face du sien était vide._

 _Cage était parti. Il était resté dans la police. Ayant fait appel à son père, pleurnichant pour qu'il l'aide une dernière fois. Le sénateur Wallace avait le bras long, il étouffa l'affaire comme il put et sauva son fils du renvoi._

 _Wallace essaya de s'en prendre à Indra, mais elle avait beaucoup d'amis dans la police, et tout le monde savait qu'elle était un flic intègre. Clarke soupçonnait cependant, qu'elle finirait sa carrière comme Capitaine, qu'elle ne dépasserait jamais ce grade. Mais elle savait qu'Indra s'en fichait._

.

Clarke secoua la tête pour chasser ce souvenir douloureux, et se concentra sur quelque chose de beaucoup plus plaisant… sa nouvelle partenaire Lexa.

Elle repensa à ce que lui avait suggéré Raven. Elle ne resterait pas dans la police éternellement. Il lui restait un cambriolage à faire et elle partirait. Son père lui avait laissé un héritage conséquent, et les butins des vols des derniers mois avait fini par la rendre millionnaire. Elle possédait un compte bancaire aux îles caïmans et une maison au Costa Rica, où elle vivrait bientôt.

Lexa était plutôt sympa, à défaut d'une éventuelle aventure avec elle, elle pouvait déjà tâter le terrain et voir si elles deviendraient amies…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Clarke étudiait la liste des objets volés laissée par le propriétaire du Penthouse. Elle remarqua que le tableau n'était pas mentionné. Il n'avait pas dû le déclarer au Fisc, se dit-elle, il avait donc préféré taire son existence. Elle fut interrompue dans sa lecture par un léger raclement de gorge. Elle leva les yeux vers l'adolescent devant elle. Il devait avoir dans les douze, treize ans. Il portait un costume cravate et tenait une rose blanche à la main.

– Je suis très touchée… mais tu es bien trop jeune pour moi, et en plus je préfère les femmes, lui dit-elle avec un sourire gentil.

Le jeune garçon rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

– Aden ! Appela Lexa en arrivant vers eux. Elle était partie faire des photocopies.

L'adolescent lui tendit la rose.

– Bon anniversaire, dit-il.

Lexa la récupéra et regarda son frère avec tendresse.

– C'est gentil de t'en être rappelé.

Il sourit tout fier de lui.

– Tu veux aller déjeuner ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

– Je ne peux pas, il faut que je retourne en cours, répondit-il.

– En costume cravate ? Le coupa Clarke.

– J'ai mes autres vêtements dans mon sac, précisa-t-il.

Lexa décida de les présenter.

– Clarke, voici mon petit frère Aden.

– Aden, je te présente Clarke ma partenaire.

Aden lui serra la main.

– Enchanté, dirent-ils en même temps.

Il se tourna vers Lexa.

– À ce soir.

– Oui, à tout à l'heure, et encore merci.

Elle s'assit face au regard étonné de l'autre femme.

– Ton frère t'offre souvent des roses ? Demanda-t-elle.

Lexa l'observa un instant, hésitant à révéler les « dessous de la rose blanche » à Clarke qu'elle connaissait à peine. Mais quelque chose dans ses yeux bleus finit par la convaincre.

– Non, simplement pour mon anniversaire, répondit-elle.

Elle continua les yeux dans le vague.

– Un jour, il devait avoir sept ou huit ans, il est rentré de l'école et m'a demandé ce que je voulais pour mon anniversaire. Je lui avais expliqué que notre mère était morte, qu'il ne servait à rien de m'offrir un collier de pâtes le jour de la fête des mères. Que mon petit frère de huit ans veuille déjà me faire un cadeau m'a complètement prise au dépourvu. J'ai répondu la première chose qu'il m'est venu à l'esprit : « Une rose blanche ».

Clarke sourit à cet aveu. Lexa continua :

– On n'a jamais roulé sur l'or, Aden distribue les journaux tous les dimanches depuis deux ans, pour se faire un peu d'argent de poche. Il m'a offert ma première rose peu de temps après. Ça m'a tellement touché qu'il s'en soit souvenu, que je n'ai pas osé lui dire que j'avais répondu n'importe quoi ce jour-là. Depuis, tous les ans il m'en offre une. Je pense que c'est aussi pour me remercier de ne pas l'avoir abandonné à la mort de notre mère. Il avait trois ans et moi vingt quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, j'ignorais jusqu'à son existence avant qu'elle ne meure. J'étais partie depuis longtemps ne m'entendant pas du tout avec elle, et ne l'avais pas revu depuis au moins cinq ans.

Clarke avait écouté en silence, émue par cette histoire.

– Et le costume demanda-t-elle ?

Lexa sourit.

– Il est très cérémonieux. Entre nous, je pense surtout qu'il adore son costume et qu'il le met à la première occasion, car les filles de son âge se retournent sur lui dans la rue lorsqu'il le porte…

Elles se regardèrent en souriant.

– Bon anniversaire, lui dit Clarke.

– Merci, répondit Lexa avec un sourire timide que Clarke apprécia.

– J'aimerais bien vous inviter au restaurant ce soir, ton frère et toi... disons que ce serait justement mon cadeau …

Clarke se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas réfléchi avant de parler.

Lexa l'étudia en plissant des yeux mais ne décela aucunes menaces ou plaisanteries cachées dans son invitation. Elle découvrit seulement de l'honnêteté dans son regard, à nouveau elle accepta d'ouvrir un peu sa carapace face à elle.

– D'accord, dit-elle.

Clarke sourit franchement.

– Dis à ton frère qu'il pourra porter son costume, précisa-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Lexa sourit, elles se regardèrent en silence. Puis Clarke cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser le trouble que cet échange visuel venait de provoquer en elle, et reporta son attention sur la feuille sur son bureau, en rougissant légèrement.

Lexa se félicita intérieurement de cet émoi dont elle était l'auteure chez sa partenaire, et se remit au travail.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Clarke sonna à la porte de l'appartement de Lexa qui lui ouvrit. Clarke resta bouche bée face à elle. Vêtue d'une simple robe noire qui épousait parfaitement ses formes Lexa la regarda sans rien dire.

– Euh… hum ! Salut, comment ça va depuis tout à l'heure ? Demanda Clarke avec un grand sourire.

Lexa émit un petit rire.

– Je n'ai pas à me plaindre…

Cachant les deux mains derrière le dos Clarke en ramena une devant elle et dévoila un très beau bouquet de roses rouges.

– Étant donné que les roses blanches sont déjà prises, dit-elle.

Lexa tendit les mains pour le prendre. Clarke ramena les fleurs vers elle.

– Ah mais ce n'est pas pour toi ! C'est pour Aden…

La femme face à elle resta un instant interdite. Clarke en profita pour révéler ce qu'elle cachait dans l'autre main. Une bouteille de vin.

– Voilà, ça c'est pour toi, de l'alcool….

– Chercherais-tu à me soûler ?

– Totalement… J'achète ton frère à coup de roses et toi… je t'amadoue à coup de pinard...

– T'es nulle !

– C'est ce qui fait tout mon charme, répondit Clarke avec un clin d'œil en lui tendant le bouquet et la bouteille. Elle récupéra néanmoins une rose.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Lexa, elle expliqua.

– Faut quand même bien que je donne un truc à ton petit frère, sinon il va me faire la gueule … Et ah oui ! Au fait … bon anniversaire, dit-elle doucement.

Lexa accepta le bouquet et respira le parfum agréable des roses en fermant les yeux.

– Merci.

Elle la fit entrer dans l'appartement pour mettre les fleurs dans un vase. Clarke observa la pièce. Il y avait un coin salon à droite en entrant, et un coin cuisine un peu en avant sur la gauche, les deux étaient séparés par un comptoir.

– Re ! Lui dit Aden en sortant d'une pièce sur sa gauche.

– Re ! répondit Clarke. Elle lui tendit la rose.

Il la regarda un peu surpris.

– Il faut toujours venir avec un cadeau à un dîner, et comme ils n'avaient plus le dernier Tomb Raider au magasin et que t'as l'air d'aimer les roses …

Il hésita. Clarke fronça légèrement les sourcils.

– Un petit conseil, Aden, quand une fille t'offre une rose vaut mieux l'accepter. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui arrive tous les jours. Normalement c'est plutôt au garçon de la donner. Ah ! Mais je suis bête tu le fais déjà !

Il regarda sa sœur en se demandant si cette femme n'était pas un peu bizarre.

– Pas la peine de demander des renforts à Lexa, tu vas t'apercevoir que je suis toujours comme ça… Lui révéla-t-elle en prenant un air mystérieux.

Elle l'observa de haut en bas.

– T'as mis ton costume, c'est bien, tu ressembles à James Bond, un vrai tombeur. Et puis se sera plus pratique vu que je vous emmène au _Marquis_.

Aden rougit face au compliment.

 _Le Marquis_ était un restaurant français très en vue dans la grande ville, et surtout très cher.

– C'est hors de prix ! déclara Lexa.

– C'est ton anniversaire, répondit simplement Clarke.

– Je ne peux pas accepter, dit Lexa.

Ce qu'elle n'osait pas avouer c'est que cet univers de riches lui faisait peur, elle se voyait mal passer une soirée agréable dans un restaurant chic, se surveillant à chaque instant pour éviter le moindre faux pas.

Clarke l'observa songeuse.

– Tu préfèrerais rester ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

– Honnêtement ?

– Dis-moi.

– Oui, murmura Lexa, _Le Marquis_ ce n'est pas mon univers… Je suis vraiment désolée.

Clarke ne dit rien. Elle s'engueula intérieurement. Comment avait-elle pu commettre un impaire aussi énorme ! Lexa lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle n'avait jamais roulé sur l'or. Et elle, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de réserver une table dans un des meilleurs restaurants de la ville pour l'impressionner. Elle inspira, lui sourit et proposa :

– Soirée pizza ?

Lexa lui rendit son sourire.

– Ca serait bien, répondit-elle doucement.

Ils commandèrent trois parfums différents.

En attendant le livreur. Lexa lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire, lui révélant qu'elle dormait sur le canapé par manque de place.

Aden n'avait pas semblé plus déçu que ça de rester à l'appartement. Il n'avait en fait aucune envie de sortir, et il préférait rester à jouer aux jeux vidéos que manger des grenouilles dans un restaurant tenu par des gens dont il ne connaissait même pas la langue.

Ils proposèrent à Clarke de jouer à la console. Elle s'avéra encore plus nulle que Lexa. Pulvérisant le record de celle-ci au jeu de zombie, survivant moins d'une minute face aux morts-vivants et ce malgré plusieurs essais. Ils éclatèrent de rire face à elle, qui tirait la langue concentrée tout en tournant la manette de la console et non la voiture dans les circuits automobiles, finissant par encastrer la Ferrari ou la Porsche contre les murs.

Elle essaya le jeu Lara Croft, mais ce fut un désastre affligeant, la pauvre Lara mourut à chaque fois, de manière plus ou moins différente : noyée, trouée de balles, la mort la plus récurrente étant l'empalement assez réaliste…

Finalement Aden partit se coucher et Clarke décida qu'il était temps pour elle de s'en aller. Lexa la raccompagna dans le couloir fermant la porte de l'appartement derrière elle pour ne pas gêner son frère par la conversation qu'elle avait avec la jeune femme.

– J'ai passé une très bonne soirée, c'est un de mes anniversaires préférés, avoua-t-elle.

– Vraiment ? demanda Clarke pleine d'espoir.

Lexa hocha la tête sincèrement.

Clarke observa la femme adossée à la porte face à elle et se dit qu'elle était vraiment magnifique.

– Bon, il est tard, vaudrait mieux que je rentre…

– C'est vrai qu'il est tard, je t'aurais bien proposé de dormir ici…

Clarke arqua un sourcil. Lexa rougit.

– Je veux dire tu dormirais sur le canapé…

Un sourire taquin se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Lexa continua en bégayant.

– Non… enfin tu vois, quoi… comme je n'ai pas de lit…

Clarke éclata de rire.

– J'aimerais bien te laisser ramer encore un peu. Mais faut que j'y aille, je commence à être crevée. Bonne nuit… Et à demain.

– Bonne nuit, répondit Lexa, en la regardant partir. Elle n'avait pas menti, cette soirée avait vraiment été agréable. Elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir invité, ils s'étaient amusés. Elle rentra dans l'appartement en sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas sans doute pas de problème de relationnel avec sa nouvelle coéquipière.

Elle soupira en regardant le canapé, rougit légèrement en repensant au sourire un peu coquin de Clarke.

Il lui manquait vraiment une pièce, elle détestait cet appartement.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Le lendemain Clarke déposa plusieurs gobelets en carton sur le bureau.

– Bonjour, dit-elle à Lexa qui les regarda un peu étonnée.

– Bonjour, répondit celle-ci en lui souriant. J'ignorais que t'étais une « caféïnoman »…

Clarke lui rendit son sourire.

– Tu n'as même pas idée ! Et comme à vrai dire, je ne savais pas si tu aimais ça ou si tu préférais le thé, j'ai pris un peu de tout… Alors…Tu es prête ? Attention, voici une sélection de différent parfums : Nous avons un café noir, un cappuccino, un machiato et enfin deux thés. J'ai pris de l'Earl Grey et du Ceylan… Tu choisis quoi ?

– Earl Grey.

– Bon choix.

Clark lui tendit le gobelet en carton. Et attrapa le café noir pour elle.

– Tu veux du sucre ?

– Non, merci.

Elles burent en silence leur boisson chaude.

Le téléphone sur le bureau de Clarke sonna. Elle décrocha, écouta, et raccrocha en soupirant visiblement déçue.

– C'était Wick il n'a trouvé aucune empreinte sur la bouteille ou la carte, expliqua-t-elle.

– Dommage… Alors résumons, commença Lexa. The Shadows sont dans le circuit depuis quelques mois ?

– C'est ça.

– Ils volent que des gens richissimes ?

– Pourquoi voler des pauvres ? Répondit Clarke.

Lexa concentrée, ne releva pas.

– Toujours quand la maison est vide ?

– Oui, ne faisant ainsi aucune victime.

– En gros, c'est des gentlemen cambrioleurs ?

Clarke sourit.

– On pourrait dire ça… répondit-elle songeuse.

– C'est quoi leur plan ? C'est quoi, le point commun entre toutes ces affaires ? Pensa tout haut Lexa.

– Hormis que la personne volée est très riche ? Rien. Ils prennent juste une bouteille à la fin.

C'est vrai, la meilleure de la maison… Sauf la dernière fois, ils en ont pris deux et m'en ont envoyé une. Ils savaient que Cage était parti et que je le remplaçais…

Clarke se tut attendant la suite.

– Ils semblent toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur nous…

Lexa regarda autour d'elle.

– Soit ils nous observent… continua-t-elle… soit il y a une taupe ici qui les rencarde…

Clarke était impressionnée. Lexa avait compris en peu de temps ce que cet enfoiré de Cage n'avait même pas deviné en quatre mois.

 _« Cage est vraiment un flic de merde »_ se dit-elle.

Elle reporta son attention sur Lexa.

– Je pencherais bien pour Wick, dit Clarke en prenant un air de conspirateur.

Lexa rit, elle avait rencontré Wick et savait qu'il en serait incapable, ce type était inoffensif. Elle plissa les yeux et entra dans le jeu de Clarke.

– Ou alors Indra, chuchota-t-elle.

Clarke éclata de rire et fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle décrocha et écouta. Elle raccrocha puis se leva, attrapant sa veste.

– Les Daltons ont encore frappé, il faut qu'on y aille.

– Les Daltons ?

– Je t'expliquerai en chemin.

Lexa se leva et la suivit.

Dans la voiture de fonction. Clarke derrière le volant exposa rapidement l'histoire des frères Dawson.

– Ce sont quatre frères, les Dawson qui cambriolent des maisons dans des quartiers tout à fait correctes. Ils se foutent qu'il fasse jour ou non et peuvent parfois prendre des otages. Ils sont violents et assez cons. La presse les a surnommé les Daltons.

The Shadows était bien sur leur priorité, mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls cambrioleurs de New York…

Elles se garèrent devant la maison, étant parmi les premières sur les lieux. Elles entrèrent dans la villa.

– Vérifie l'étage, je m'occupe du rez-de-chaussée.

Lexa dégaina son arme, hocha la tête en silence, et monta les escaliers. Elle entra dans la première chambre, celle d'une petite fille, vide. Elle regarda un instant la house de couette sur laquelle la tête d'Elsa, la Reine des neiges de Disney, était imprimée et lui souriait. Elle tournait le dos à la penderie, et pivota lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit. Un homme se précipita vers elle et la poignarda. Elle cria quand elle sentit la lame pénétrer sa chair.

L'homme sortit de la chambre et dévala les escaliers, Clarke le plaqua par terre au moment où il atteignait la dernière marche. Elle le maîtrisa et lui passa les menottes alors que les renforts entraient dans la maison.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Indra gara la voiture. Elle détestait ces foutus Dawson. Au moins les Shadows avaient une certaine étique et ne faisaient pas dans la violence. Jamais de victimes, des voleurs avec du goût et des manières.

Elle s'approcha de Clarke.

– Bon boulot Griffin, lui dit-elle en regardant John Dawson, l'aîné de la bande, jeté sans ménagement par un agent à l'arrière d'une voiture. Comment va Oak ? Demanda-t-elle.

– Ça va, le couteau n'a pas fait trop de dégâts, mais je pense qu'elle a besoin de quelques points de sutures.

Indra hocha la tête.

– Occupez-vous d'elle. Elle soupira, et se dirigea vers les journalistes à quelques mètres qui l'interpelaient depuis son arrivée.

Clarke s'approcha de Lexa.

– Viens, je t'emmène.

Elle l'aida à s'installer dans la voiture et démarra. Elles roulèrent une vingtaine de minutes et se garèrent devant une vieille maison dans le quartier de Brooklyn.

– On ne va pas à l'hôpital ? Demanda Lexa étonnée.

– Non, tu risquerais d'attendre pendant des heures, ta blessure n'est pas si grave. Et puis j'ai ce qu'il faut chez moi pour te soigner, expliqua Clarke avant de sortir du véhicule.

 _« Chez elle… »_ Pensa Lexa en sortant doucement de la voiture.

Ce que Clarke n'avait pas avoué à Lexa, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas l'emmener à l'hôpital aussi, parce qu'elle préférait éviter de tomber sur sa mère qui travaillait aux urgences, n'ayant aucune envie de la voir.

Elle guida Lexa jusque dans la bibliothèque, sa pièce préférée, qui bénéficiait de la lumière du soleil toute la journée. Elle la fit assoir sur le canapé, et alla chercher de quoi faire des points de sutures, un T-shirt et un pull.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la pièce Lexa observait le tableau au-dessus de la cheminée.

– C'est le _Canal de Chichester_ de …

– Turner, coupa Lexa. Elle avait fait quelques recherches après l'interrogatoire de M. Newman et avait reconnu le tableau.

– Tout à fait. Tu connais les impressionnistes ?

– Pas vraiment ...

Voyant que Lexa restait silencieuse, elle se remit à parler.

– Faudrait que tu enlèves ton pull et ce que tu as en dessous pour que je puisse accéder à ta blessure.

Lexa la regarda et rougit malgré elle. Clarke arqua un sourcil, amusée. Puis s'adressa à elle un peu moqueuse.

– Mademoiselle Oak seriez-vous pudique ?

Lexa se mordit la lèvre en pensant.

 _« Devant toi, oui »_

Face à l'hésitation persistante de Lexa, Clarke sourit.

 _« Cette fille est vraiment adorable »_ se dit-elle. Elle continua tout haut.

– Si ça peut te rassurer, je sais exactement comment est foutue une fille… C'est vrai que ça aide d'en être une…

Lexa se détendit un peu. Clarke toujours sur sa lancée enchaîna.

– Bon, allez, après tout tu as raison, pourquoi serais-je la seule à avoir droit à un strip-tease… voilà ce que je te propose, tu enlèves un vêtement… et moi aussi.

Lexa qui ne s'attendait pas à cette proposition rit.

– D'accord.

Elle enleva son pull et Clarke… une chaussure.

– Tu triches ! S'exclama Lexa.

– Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, répondit innocemment Clarke. Ton T-shirt maintenant, s'il te plaît.

Lexa s'exécuta en souriant face à elle. Clarke se sépara de sa deuxième chaussure en expliquant avec sérieux.

– Je vais anesthésier la zone que je vais recoudre, ça risque d'être un peu froid.

Elle appliqua le produit anesthésiant, Lexa ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Clarke commença. Lexa ferma les yeux légèrement troublée par la proximité de sa partenaire, et la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Clarke pas vraiment dans un meilleur état qu'elle, décida de parler pour se changer les idées.

– Ma mère est médecin, et c'est elle qui m'a appris à faire les points de sutures, révéla-t-elle. Mon père, Jake, était un véritable casse-cou. Elle n'était pas toujours là pour s'occuper de lui, à cause de ses gardes à l'hôpital, alors elle m'a demandé de prendre le relais quand j'avais douze ans. La première fois que je l'ai recousu, je tremblais tellement que je lui ai laissé une cicatrice horrible. Clarke sourit en repensant à ce souvenir.

– Ton père…

– Il est mort quand j'avais dix-huit ans… dans un accident de voiture... C'est fini !

Clarke admira son œuvre.

– Je suis vraiment une artiste… Tu n'auras même pas de cicatrice.

Elle leva la tête vers Lexa.

– Il faut que tu te reposes. Allonge-toi. Je vais nous faire du thé, d'accord ?

Lexa fit doucement oui de la tête.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la bibliothèque avec un petit plateau entre les mains. Lexa s'était assoupie. Clarke sourit. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil face à elle et l'observa dormir en buvant tranquillement sa boisson.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Lexa dormait sur le canapé au soleil. Polyphème installé en boule, sur son ventre dormait également. Clarke assise dans le fauteuil un peu en retrait la dessinait.

Lexa commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil et se réveilla en sursaut. Polyphème réveillé par la même occasion, prit peur et s'accrocha à elle.

– Aïe ! Cria Lexa en sentant les griffes du chat dans sa chair. Elle le regarda, eut un mouvement de recul et le poussa, effrayée.

Il atterrit par terre. Vexé, il ne lui accorda pas un regard. Il s'éloigna, sauta sur le fauteuil où sa maîtresse se tenait quelques instant plus tôt, et commença sa toilette.

Clarke qui s'était précipitée vers elle la rassura.

– C'était un cauchemar, rien de plus.

Lexa se leva pour reprendre un peu de contenance, et ramassa le dessin tombé à terre. Elle le regarda et leva la tête vers Clarke.

– Oh, ce n'est pas encore fini expliqua, Clarke.

La jeune femme déglutit face aux yeux verts qui la fixaient, et décida de changer de sujet.

– Tu as faim ?

– Oui.

– Suis-moi, je vais te préparer un truc.

Clarke cuisina des œufs à la poêle avec du bacon, pendant que Lexa préparait des toasts. Elles mangèrent et elle lui raconta l'histoire de Polyphème et son origine. Lexa écouta en souriant.

À la fin du repas, elle regarda sa montre, et s'aperçut qu'il était plus tard que ce qu'elle pensait.

– Il faut que je rentre, dit-elle. Aden doit m'attendre.

– Tu ne peux pas appeler une voisine pour qu'elle le garde un peu ? Lexa, tu as reçu un coup de couteau. Honnêtement tu devrais dormir dans un vrai lit pour te reposer. Et puis en tant que ton médecin attitré je préférerais te garder en observation pour cette nuit… Précisa-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

– Ce n'est pas une voisine, mais un voisin. Un vieux croûton qui nous déteste Aden et moi.

– Tu veux donc partir contre avis médical ? Plaisanta Clarke.

– J'en ai bien peur, soupira Lexa.

– Ok, dit Clarke, je comprends. Je te ramène.

Elle gara la voiture devant chez Lexa et coupa le moteur. Lexa regarda par la fenêtre puis reporta son attention sur Clarke.

– Merci, dit elle doucement.

– Ne me remercie pas cette voiture se conduit toute seule…

– Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

– Quoi les points de sutures ? Encore une fois, ne me remercie pas, j'ai menti t'auras une cicatrice… Il faudra que tu prennes quand même quelques antibiotiques pour éviter toutes infections.

Lexa hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, sourit, se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

– Bonne nuit, dit-elle en sortant de la voiture.

– Bonne nuit, répondit la jeune femme.

Clarke la regarda rentrer dans l'immeuble, soupira et démarra la voiture.

Le lendemain Lexa observa Clarke arriver qui lui souriait.

– Bonjour partenaire, dit Clarke. Ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

Lexa fit une petite grimace.

– Les points tirent un peu mais sinon ça va.

– Bien. Devine ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui.

– Aucune idée.

Clarke adopta un air professionnel.

– Nous allons interroger John Dalton, euh Dawson, pour voir s'il peut nous dire où crèchent ses frères… Je suis sympa c'est toi qui pourra mener l'interrogatoire.

– C'est vrai ?

– Absolument pas !... Mais si ! Je te laisse étudier le dossier, puis on y va ? Lui dit-elle en ouvrant un tiroir et en lui tendant une chemise en carton.

Lexa l'attrapa et l'ouvrit.

– Je vais me chercher un café, tu veux un thé ? Lui demanda Clarke.

– Mmh ? Oui merci, répondit Lexa déjà absorbée par sa lecture.

.

Elles pénétrèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire où les attendait l'individu assis sur une chaise métallique, menotté et attaché à un anneau en fer soudé à même la table qui faisait face à un grand miroir sans teint sur le mur opposé.

L'homme avait des cheveux gras, des petits yeux noirs et une moustache qui ne lui allait vraiment pas. Curieusement ce physique ingrat le faisait réellement ressembler à un des frères Daltons.

Il siffla en les voyant entrer.

– Regardez-moi ça ! Deux belles petites poupées rien que pour moi…

Clarke et Lexa ne lui accordèrent même pas un regard. Alors qu'elles s'asseyaient Clarke précisa.

– Je t'avais prévenu qu'il n'était pas très futé…

– Hé ! S'offusqua le suspect pas vraiment content.

– Tais-toi Avery…

– Je m'appelle John…

Face à lui Lexa le considéra un instant.

– Où sont tes frères ?

– Je n'ai pas de frères…

– Donc tu es le seul à cambrioler des maisons ?

– Ben ouais !… Merde ! Jura–t–il.

Lexa sourit intérieurement, c'était vraiment trop facile.

– Tu viens d'avouer les faits…

– Je ne dirai rien sans la présence de mon avocat, répondit-il bougon.

– Tes frères… Jack, Kevin et… Ah mince… Comment s'appelle le dernier déjà, Bob, non, Nick ? Non, ce n'est pas ça, ah je l'ai sur le bout de la langue… Tom ? Se demanda-t-elle tout haut.

– Ryan ! Putain ce n'est pas dur à retenir !… Merde ! Jura-t-il à nouveau.

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de remercier le ciel d'avoir arrêté le plus con de la bande…

– C'est ça... Ryan… Merci. C'est lui le cerveau, non ?

– Je ne dirai rien sans la présence de mon avocat, marmonna-t-il.

– Oh, tu sais quoi ? J'ai oublié de te le dire. Ton avocat a appelé. Il ne te représente plus. Bien sûr, il t'en sera commis un d'office… mais ça risque de prendre un peu de temps. Lui expliqua Clarke d'un ton neutre.

Il pâlit à cette annonce.

Lexa reprit la parole.

– Alors, maintenant on va parler sérieusement… John. Tu étais sur les lieux, tu as poignardé un officier de police, rien que pour ça tu as droit à une belle peine de prison… Le mieux que tu aies à faire c'est de nous dire où sont tes frères pour alléger ton voyage en taule. Elle le regarda en souriant, tu es plutôt beau gosse mentit-elle, tu vas faire quelques heureux en cabane…

Il déglutit.

– Tu crois vraiment que tes frères se préoccupent de toi. Ce n'est pas eux qui t'ont abandonnés dans la maison quand ils ont compris que les flics arrivaient ?

Il baissa la tête.

– Ils n'en ont rien à faire de toi… Réponds-moi honnêtement, ils ne se sont jamais moqués de toi ?

Il gardait la tête baissé. Lexa se leva.

– Pense à toi pour une fois John… Je te laisse réfléchir un peu… Je reviendrai plus tard…

Elle sortit de la pièce, suivie par Clarke. Elles entrèrent dans la pièce à côté et l'étudièrent à travers le miroir.

– Tu penses qu'il va craquer ? Demanda Clarke.

Lexa soupira.

– Regarde-le. Il est grand, et plutôt costaud. C'est le plus impressionnant des quatre frères… C'est aussi le plus stupide. Ils l'ont abandonnés. Je pensais ce que je lui ai dit. Si ça se trouve ça fait des années qu'ils profitent de lui et le bernent complètement en se foutant de lui ouvertement. Et lui encaisse… Mais au bout d'un moment le vase déborde… surtout si l'on est menacé… Il ne faut jamais sous-estimer la méchanceté dont quelqu'un est victime, d'autant plus si ça vient de ton propre sang… On apprend beaucoup de chose en observant les proches de quelqu'un Clarke, crois-moi.

– Oh, je te crois, lui répondit-elle en se disant que Lexa ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison.

.

Comme l'avait prédit Lexa, John Dawson dévoila tout et elles arrêtèrent le reste de la bande. Cela renforça leur respect mutuel. Dans les quinze jours qui suivirent, leur amitié se développa encore plus. Lexa but une ou deux fois un verre avec Clarke et Raven dans le bar de la rue en face du commissariat. Elle apprécia l'énergie et l'espièglerie de Raven qui allait de paire avec celle de sa partenaire. La jeune femme passa une nouvelle soirée chez eux. Clarke et Aden se découvrirent une passion commune pour le dessin. Il voulait devenir dessinateur de Bandes Dessinées et Clarke lui appris quelques astuces pour réussir un homme vu en plongé, et même plus dur, vu en contre-plongée. Ils s'entendaient bien. Adopter l'âge mental d'un adolescent de treize ans était une chose assez naturelle chez la jeune femme...

.

Clarke dans sa cuisine parlait avec Polyphème, lui demandant s'il préférait une pâtée au lapin ou au bœuf.

– Celle au bœuf a en plus des légumes, lui précisa-t-elle en lisant l'étiquette.

Elle fut interrompue par la sonnette de l'entrée. Ne laissant plus le choix au chat, elle lui écrasa rapidement un peu de pâtée au bœuf dans sa gamelle, et alla ouvrir. Lexa un carton de pizza à la main lui souriait.

– Soirée pizza ?

– Et Aden ?

– Il dort chez un ami.

– Elle est à quoi la pizza ?

– Chorizo.

– Désolée je n'aime pas ça, répondit Clarke en lui fermant la porte au nez, pour la rouvrir aussi sec en souriant.

Lexa rit face à cette blague débile. Clarke ouvrit la porte en grand et la laissa enter.

.

.

N/A: Merci à tous pour vos reviews, follows et favoris.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Clarke face à la cheminée n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle fixait les flammes, pensive. Il était trois heures du matin et Lexa dormait dans la chambre d'amis. Elles avaient passées une bonne soirée. Simple et agréable, elles s'étaient un peu racontées leur jeunesse, s'étaient moquées l'une de l'autre face à leur goût musicaux, elle n'imaginait pas vraiment Lexa fan de Bonnie Tyler …

Lexa l'avait complètement prise par surprise. Cette brune aux yeux verts envahissait totalement son esprit. Chaque matin en arrivant au poste, elle n'avait peur que d'une chose, trouver un bureau vide face au sien. Ce qui ne devait être qu'une amitié était en train de tourner à quelque chose de bien plus sérieux pour elle.

Elle soupira, se leva, et sortit les plans de la prochaine et dernière maison qu'elle allait cambrioler. Un de ses coéquipiers les lui avait fait passer. Elle étala les grandes feuilles sur le bureau et les étudia. Elle nota mentalement l'emplacement de chaque fenêtre, de l'escalier, et de la pièce où se trouverait le coffre qui l'intéressait. Elle retourna sur le canapé, après s'être servie un verre de whisky, ferma les yeux et se remémora la maison dans sa tête. Visualisant la façon dont elle voulait procéder. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne l'entendit pas arriver. Lexa s'était levée, prise d'une insomnie et ayant entendue des bruits venant de la pièce adjacente. Elle entra dans la bibliothèque et fut attirée par le blanc des feuilles sur le bureau. Elle examina un instant les plans et demanda.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Clarke ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers elle. Une lueur de panique passa dans ses yeux bleus.

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Elle reprit rapidement un air détaché en se levant et s'approcha de Lexa, elle posa le verre sur la table en disant.

– C'est les plans de ma future maison. Je fais construire.

– Vraiment ? Où ça ? demanda Lexa étonnée.

– Pas très loin de la ville où j'ai grandi, Boston. J'ai toujours aimé l'état du Massachusetts, précisa-t-elle en attrapant les plans et en les roulant avec soin. Si tu es sage, je t'emmènerai sur le chantier…

Lexa sourit, s'empara du verre de Clarke et but une gorgée. Agréablement surprise, elle regarda le nectar ambrée à la lumière.

– Il est délicieux, dit-elle.

– Tu aimes le whisky ?

– Oui assez…

Clarke adopta un air de séducteur.

– Une femme selon mon cœur, dit-elle en plaisantant.

Lexa un peu troublée la regarda un instant. Puis balaya la pièce du regard.

– J'aime vraiment ta maison. Plus particulièrement cette pièce…

– Elle ressemble à la bibliothèque de mon père quand on habitait Boston, avoua doucement Clarke.

Lexa hocha la tête. Elle reprit une gorgée.

– Je retourne me coucher.

Elle n'avait pas lâché le verre. Clarke s'en aperçut.

– C'est mon whisky. Voleuse…

Lexa rit en sortant de la pièce la boisson à la main. Clarke sourit.

.

Le soleil était en train de se lever. Lexa ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de Clarke et l'observa dormir. Elle apprécia la douceur de ses traits. Elle s'attarda sur ses lèvres… Elle fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

 _« L'amour est une faiblesse »_ se dit-elle fermement. _« Vraiment ? »_ répondit une petite voix dans son esprit. Clarke bougea dans son sommeil et se tourna sur le côté. Lexa regarda un instant son dos, puis ferma la porte.

Elle descendit à la cuisine et fit chauffer de l'eau. Elle fouilla dans les placards puis trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, un paquet de thé. Elle s'attendait à du Earl Grey mais en le sentant, elle n'en reconnut pas l'odeur. Celui-là avait un parfum d'orange. Elle ferma les yeux et le huma à nouveau, distinguant l'essence si particulière de la bergamote. Elle lut l'étiquette « Douchka ». Elle remplit la petite boule en métal de « grains » du thé noir, et la plaça dans la théière. Elle se servit une tasse puis récupéra des gâteaux dans un placard. Elle remonta les escaliers et entra dans la bibliothèque. Elle s'installa sur le canapé déjà au soleil. Le feu était éteint depuis longtemps mais les rayons suffisaient à la réchauffer. Elle ferma les yeux savourant la chaleur du soleil sur son visage puis gouta le thé. Elle l'aima.

Elle aperçut Polyphème entrer dans la pièce et le détailla à la lumière du jour. Il était grand, élancé et très musclé. Hormis cette vilaine cicatrice il était très beau. Il monta sur le bras du canapé à côté d'elle et s'assit dessus. Il resta immobile face à la lumière, exécutant une salutation silencieuse au soleil. Ils restèrent ainsi côte à côte appréciant la proximité silencieuse de chacun.

Elle pensa à Clarke.

 _« L'Amour est une faiblesse »_ se répéta-t-elle, déjà beaucoup moins convaincue. Elle avait reconnu les prémices de quelque chose de bien plus sérieux qu'une simple amitié entre elles. Mais elle freinait au maximum ses sentiments, ne relevant presque jamais les flirts de sa coéquipière, justement parce qu'elles travaillaient ensemble. Cela pouvait déraper si facilement, s'il se passait quelque chose entre elles… Il suffirait ensuite d'un moment désagréable, comme une engueulade… Et elles risquaient de se bouffer le nez au boulot.

Cependant, Clarke était pleine de surprises. Elle était drôle, belle… avait un très bon goût pour le whisky, savait lire des plans, aimait les impressionnistes…

Elle observa le tableau et un sentiment de malaise l'envahit tout d'un coup. Elle voulut l'analyser mais Polyphème bougea et s'avança vers elle, la distrayant et chassant par la même occasion son trouble. Elle le caressa, trouva qu'il avait un poil d'une douceur extraordinaire, et découvrit qu'elle commençait déjà à occulter sa cicatrice. Elle finit son thé en souriant au chat qui s'était mis à ronronner.

.

.

N/A : Je n'ai rien contre Bonnie Tyler et il m'arrive d'écouter certaines de ses chansons.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Clarke entra dans l'entrepôt en grande partie vide. Lexa était partie récupérer Aden chez son ami, pour l'emmener à une compétition de judo qui devait durer toute la journée. Clarke s'était excusée, précisant qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'accompagner car elle avait quelque chose de prévu.

Elle s'avança vers son équipe regroupée autour d'une grande table en métal. Elle s'arrêta, surprenant le geste de la jeune femme vers l'homme qui étudiait le plan. Il était relativement discret mais Clarke comprit qu'il signifiait que quelque chose se passait déjà entre eux. Elle sourit intérieurement.

Elle entendit d'abord le bruit désagréable du petit moteur, puis vit arriver une voiture télécommandée vers elle. Elle s'approchait dangereusement de ses pieds. Clarke adopta une attitude de footballeur et shoota sans ménagement dedans du pied gauche, envoyant la voiture valdinguer à quelques mètres. Elle exécuta plusieurs tonneaux, perdit son par brise et un bout de porte, avant de s'immobiliser sur le dos, inerte.

– Hé ! Cria Jasper en se précipitant vers l'objet en plastique. Ça ne va pas, non ?! Tu sais combien coûte cette petite merveille ?! Il prit tendrement la voiture dans ses bras pour constater les dégâts.

– Oups ! Se contenta de répondre Clarke en s'approchant de la table. Salut tout le monde ! Dit-elle.

Ses coéquipiers la saluèrent.

– Tu as tué Xena ! Brailla Jasper en déposant la petite voiture sur la table.

– Avec ta façon de conduire, elle n'aurait pas vécu bien vieille, répondit Clarke.

Avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer quelque chose, il fut interrompu par la voix de l'homme sur sa droite.

– Enlève ton jouet de la table, ordonna Bellamy.

Clarke l'observa. Elle avait bien fait de le prendre avec eux. C'était lui qui s'occupait de la sécurité pendant les opérations, aidé parfois par Monty qui neutralisait des alarmes avec Jasper. Il était aussi le revendeur du butin et le visage officiel de l'équipe. Se faisant passer pour la personne qui ouvrait les coffres. Dans ce monde de voleurs, dévoiler que le chef des Shadows était une femme aurait pu leur porter préjudice. C'était encore un monde de machos...

Jasper reprit sa voiture.

– Bien, commençons, déclara Clarke. Comme vous le savez. Cette maison est la dernière à laquelle je m'attaque. J'ai décidé de prendre ma retraite. Les derniers vols nous ont tous enrichis et je ne force personne à venir avec moi pour ce dernier coup. Alors…

Elle adopta un ton solennel et déclama :

– Si quelqu'un à quelque chose à dire pour s'opposer à ce vol, qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais…

Elle lança un regard général à son équipe.

– J'en suis, dit Bellamy.

Monty hocha simplement la tête.

– Tu sais que je te suivrais jusqu'en enfer, assura Raven.

Clarke sourit à la jeune femme. Elle avait été la première à la suivre dans cette aventure. Elle était indispensable à son équipe. Elle était capable de dénicher n'importe quoi. Les plans des maisons, les emplois du temps des propriétaires, et savait comment ne jamais laisser de traces…

Clarke se tourna vers Jasper qui faisait la tête. Elle soupira.

– Je te rachèterai une petite voiture… Tu pourras même l'appeler Buffy. Je te la prendrai bleue.

– J'en veux une rouge !

– Ok ! Va pour une rouge ! Alors ta réponse.

Il sourit.

– Ouais j'en suis aussi, dit-il.

Ils passèrent deux heures à parler de la façon dont ils voulaient procéder. Ils se connaissaient bien maintenant, ils savaient quelles étaient leurs tâches. Mine de rien, ils étaient assez soudés et s'entendaient bien. Clarke avait vraiment une équipe bien rodée, elle s'en rendait compte et s'en félicitait. Elle se dit que ces petites réunions allaient lui manquer. Mais il fallait savoir s'arrêter, son père, lui, n'avait pas réussi. Elle ne voulait pas continuer sachant aussi, que personne n'était à l'abri d'une erreur, et elle préférait finir sa vie au Costa Rica qu'en prison…

Ils programmèrent une dernière réunion dans quelques jours, avant le fameux soir qui devait avoir lieu le jeudi prochain. Le propriétaire se rendant à un gala de charité ce soir-là.

Cela laissait à Clarke encore un peu de temps pour ce qu'elle avait en tête.

.

Lexa observait le tatami vide. Son frère était le prochain à passer.

– Tiens, je t'ai pris un thé à la machine, lui dit Clarke en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Lexa ouvrit de grands yeux face à celle qu'elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir.

– Mon truc a duré moins de temps que prévu, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais venir soutenir Aden….

Lexa récupéra le thé tout sourire. Les yeux un peu trop brillants…

– Merci d'être là, ça me touche beaucoup…

– Ah ?… mais je ne le fais pas pour toi... c'est ton frère qui me plaît en fait, je crois te l'avoir déjà dit non ? Dit elle en souriant.

– Tu es nulle !

Clarke était ravie d'être venue, cette fille lui plaisait tellement… Elle se tourna vers le tatami ou les adversaires se faisaient face. Aden sur la gauche devrait se battre contre…

– La vache il va se faire massacrer ! Dit Clarke effrayée. Il faut faire quelque chose !

– Clarke...

– Non, mais sérieux, regarde ce mastodonte ! Aden est un peu jeune pour mourir étouffé par un sumo tout blanc ! Quoique attends… il a des lunettes, on est sauvé !

Elle se leva et cria en direction d'Aden.

– Enlève-lui ses lunettes, Aden, il n' y verra plus rien et tu gagneras facilement !

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers elles, des visages en colère pour la plupart.

– Quoi ?! dit-elle en s'adressant à la foule, vous n'allez pas me dire que c'est un combat équitable !

Lexa l'attrapa et la força à s'assoir.

– Arrête de crier, et de dire n'importe quoi ! Aden pourrait se faire éliminer à cause de toi !

– Mais enfin, on s'en fout ! J'essaie de le sauver là !

– Tu ne l'as jamais vu se battre…

Clarke s'apprêtait à répondre, mais le combat commença. Elle regarda fascinée Aden se battre avec grâce, et se débarrasser de son adversaire avec un facilité déconcertante.

Lorsque le combat fut terminé et Aden déclaré vainqueur. Clarke se remit à gueuler.

– Ouais, Aden ! Bravo ! T'es trop fort ! Tu lui as fait bouffer son kimono !

Aden se mit à rougir ne sachant pas où se mettre. Lexa baissait la tête et regardait ailleurs, voulant signifier par cette attitude, que non, elle ne connaissait pas cette femme complètement hystérique…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Aden ne termina pas la compétition premier, mais se retrouva quand même sur le podium. Lexa était fière de lui et Clarke aussi.

Elle lui proposa pour fêter ça, de se rendre dans une salle de jeux vidéos, dans une grande galerie marchande, pas très loin d'un cinéma. Elle lui paya plusieurs parties face aux machines, pendant qu'elle et Lexa enchaînaient les matchs de babyfoot ou de billard. Elles s'en sortaient un peu mieux face à ces vieux classiques, qu'aux jeux virtuels.

Ils regardèrent la programmation des films proposés et décidèrent d'aller voir The Avengers 2. Clarke n'avait jamais vu le premier, mais se dit qu'elle pourrait quand même sûrement comprendre l'histoire…

Ils sortirent de la projection et Clarke n'avait rien compris. Lexa et Aden se moquèrent d'elle, et elle leur rétorqua que de toute façon elle avait passé la plus grande partie du film à attendre le personnage de Natacha, cette rousse en combinaison noire qui l'intéressait bien plus que les bras bodybuildés de Thor ou Hulk, qui lui en plus, les avaient verts…

Elle leur proposa de passer la soirée chez elle. Aden assez curieux de découvrir sa maison accepta et Lexa se laissa influencer par l'enthousiasme de son petit frère. Au fond, assez ravie de pouvoir dormir à nouveau chez Clarke.

Il rencontra Polyphème et l'adora, il trouvait que sa cicatrice lui donnait un air de méchant, et qu'elle était classe.

Clarke leur cuisina un plat sympa, pas très compliquée et un peu épicé. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant le dîner. Clarke lui avoua combien elle avait été impressionnée par son combat face au sumo et Aden fut très fière de lui.

Après le repas Clarke l'emmena dans la bibliothèque. Elle prépara du feu pendant qu'il étudiait les étagères. Une fois fini, elle le rejoignit alors que Lexa s'installait dans le canapé avec le chat.

– Tu n'as pas la télé ? Demanda Aden.

– À quoi sert la télé quand on a des livres ? Répondit Clarke.

– …

Elle se tourna vers lui.

– Tu sais ce que c'est qu' un livre Aden ? C'est une mine d'or.

– Je n'ai jamais aimé lire, révéla-t-il.

Clarke l'étudia un instant.

– C'est parce que tu n'as jamais trouvé les livres qui te correspondaient. Un livre ça se choisit, ça ne s'impose pas comme à l'école. Je vais t'avouer un truc, j'ai toujours adoré lire, mais j'étais incapable de lire le livre d'un programme demandé. Lorsqu'on devait étudier un bouquin en classe, je ne le lisais jamais, ou simplement la quatrième de couverture. En revanche j'écoutais toujours ce qu'on en disait en classe. Et une fois l'année passée, je le dévorais pendant les vacances scolaires.

Elle regarda Aden qui avait écouté en silence.

– Un jour tu découvriras des livres merveilleux, tu verras. Mais en attendant…

Elle se dirigea vers une étagère un peu sur sa droite et attrapa une bande dessiné.

– Connais-tu _Blacksad_ ? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui tendant l'album.

Aden étudia la couverture. Sur fond noir, la tête d'un chat en train de fumer, l'air pas commode, fixait le lecteur de ses yeux verts. Aden ouvrit la BD et se mit à la feuilleter.

– Comme tu le vois, les personnages sont des animaux, expliqua Clarke. Le héros Blacksad est un chat, un détective des années 50, dans un New York violent et magnifique. Il y a cinq albums pour l'instant. Tous supers. Tu as vu comme c'est vachement bien dessiné ? Le type a bossé pour Disney donc il sait se servir d'un crayon...

Aden ne leva pas le nez de l'album, et partit s'installer dans un fauteuil pour en commencer la lecture.

– Il n'y a pas de quoi, marmonna Clarke, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire face à la fascination du garçon pour les images.

Le lendemain ils passèrent une partie du dimanche ensemble puis Lexa et Aden rentrèrent chez eux.

Le jeudi soir arriva plus vite que Clarke ne l'espérait. Elle partit plus tôt du travail ce soir-là, expliquant à Lexa qu'elle devait passer la soirée avec un vieil ami.

Elle rejoignit son équipe à l'entrepôt, s'assura que tout le monde était prêt, puis prit la route en direction de la maison qui les attendait.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Clarke confortablement installée dans son canapé en cuir, admirait le tableau placé au-dessus de la cheminée devant elle. Un feu brûlait vaillamment dans l'âtre, apportant une chaleur agréable dans la petite pièce.

Le cambriolage s'était bien passé. Elle respira calmement et savoura le dernier verre du Whisky de M. Newman. Elle n'avait pris aucune bouteille ce soir, il y en avait pourtant de très belles. Elle ne dérobait les merveilleux nectars qu'aux personnes pour qui elle avait une certaine estime. Lui, elle le haïssait. Elle ne le respectait pas. Ce dernier vol avait été personnel, une vengeance. Elle ne l'avait apprécié qu'en sachant qu'il en ferait une maladie.

Elle observa la pièce autour d'elle et soupira. Cette maison allait lui manquer. Elle caressa doucement Polyphème en se disant que le soir suivant ils ne seraient plus là.

Le lendemain lorsqu'elle arriva au commissariat, Indra lui demanda de venir dans son bureau. Elle s'y était attendue et écouta ce que son Capitaine lui révélait. Mimant un instant la surprise, puis adoptant une expression sérieuse et respectueuse par la suite.

Elle sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers Lexa.

– Tu as vu, lui dit celle-ci. Ils ont recommencé cette nuit…

– Oui.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Lexa en voyant l'expression peinée de Clarke qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

 _« Tu vas me manquer… »_ Répondit intérieurement Clarke.

– Rien, je ne peux pas venir avec toi. Indra veut que j'enquête sur autre chose.

– Ah ? Bon ben d'accord, répondit Lexa en se levant. Elle attrapa sa veste. On se voit tout à l'heure ?

Clarke se contenta d'hocher la tête.

– Tu es sûre que ça va ? Demanda Lexa.

– Oui, oui.

Lexa hésita encore un instant puis sortit du bâtiment. Elle regarda l'adresse, siffla en reconnaissant le quartier terriblement riche et démarra. Elle se gara devant l'immense villa, s'annonça au jeune policier qui gardait l'entrée et pénétra dans la maison. Elle observa l'emplacement des pièces au rez-de-chaussée, se demandant pourquoi elle ressentait une impression de déjà vu. Sans même se renseigner, elle se dirigea à l'étage sachant où se trouvait le coffre.

Raven devant celui-ci, passait de la poudre sur la porte, pour essayer de découvrir d'inexistantes empreintes. Lexa en profita pour partir à la recherche du propriétaire. Elle le trouva, assis dans un fauteuil en train de boire un verre de cognac, et d'écouter un homme d'une trentaine d'années se plaindre désagréablement.

– Sénateur Wallace ? Je suis le lieutenant Lexa Oak. J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser.

Visiblement ravi d'être interrompu. Il se leva et la salua.

– Je vous écoute, dit-il.

Après avoir terminé avec Wallace, le lieutenant rejoignit Raven.

– Toujours rien, je suppose ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

– Non. Répondit l'autre femme, seulement cette méthode des anciens cambrioleurs, le tout sans laisser de traces.

Raven se tourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils.

– Clarke n'est pas avec toi ?

– Non, le Capitaine avait besoin d'elle sur autre chose.

Raven sourit.

– Indra a toujours été plus délicate qu'on ne le croit.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Ben, tu sais à cause de Wallace. C'est le père de Cage…

– …

– Cage a essayé de violer Clarke il y a quelques mois. C'est Indra qui l'a sortie de là, ce soir-là. Clarke ne te l'a pas dit ?

– Non, souffla Lexa.

– Merde, grogna Raven. Ne lui dis pas que c'est moi qui te l'ai dit.

– T'inquiète.

Frappée d'une intuition Lexa s'adressa à la jeune femme.

– Je dois y aller. Autre chose avant que je parte ?

Non.

.

Lexa assise devant l'écran, dans la pièce réservée aux archives, faisait défiler les anciens articles de journaux. Elle avait utilisé un filtre se concentrant sur ces vingt dernières années dans l'état du Massachussetts.

Il découvrit rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait et lut :

 _Le Chat est mort ce soir…_

 _Aujourd'hui après une course poursuite sur l'autoroute entre les forces de l'ordre et Le Chat, qui a duré plus de deux heures, la voiture du voleur a finalement exécuté plusieurs tonneaux tuant sur le coup son occupant._

 _L'homme d'une cinquantaine d'année n'était autre que le cambrioleur recherché depuis plus de vingt ans par la police. Surnommé Le Chat par la presse, il était capable de pénétrer dans une maison lorsque les propriétaires étaient présent, ne faisant aucun bruit, et dérobant le butin du coffre fort. Il avait à son actif des milliers de vols. Malgré ce nombre impressionnant, il n'aura jamais fait de victimes ou montré la moindre violence dans ses actes. Ce voleur au grand cœur s'est éteint aujourd'hui nous révélant par la même occasion son identité :_

 _Jake Griffin_.

Une photo à côté de l'article dévoilait un homme blond au sourire franc et gentil.

Lexa se leva, ne finissant pas l'article, et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle apostropha au passage un collègue, en lui demandant s'il savait où se trouvait Clarke.

– Elle a donné sa démission dit-il. Elle est rentrée chez elle.

Lexa s'arrêta devant le bureau de son Capitaine, hésita puis se dirigea vers la sortie.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Clarke finissait son sac. Elle regarda la grande enveloppe marron sur le canapé où était écrit le nom de Lexa. Ce serait sa prochaine étape avant l'aéroport. Elle lui dévoilerait tout et…

Elle fut interrompue par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Lexa face à elle, la bouscula et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

– C'était toi, cracha-t-elle.

– …

– Depuis le début The Shadows c'était toi ! Répéta Lexa.

– Comment… ?

– J'ai commencé à avoir un doute avec le Turner.

– Je ne comprends pas, il ne faisait pas parti de la liste donnée par M. Newman, précisa Clarke.

– C'est vrai, mais il répétait ce mot dans la cuisine, ce soir-là quand je l'ai rejoint.

– …

– Après il y a eu le whisky, les plans bien sûr, ceux de la maison de Wallace et enfin ça. Jake Griffin… ton père. Tu t'es trahie, dit Lexa en lui tendant l'article.

Clarke attrapa la feuille et lut le titre. Elle n'alla pas plus loin, elle le connaissait par cœur.

– Pourquoi ? Demanda Lexa.

– …

– Tu as fait exprès de devenir mon amie, pour essayer de m'embrouiller dans l'enquête ?

– Non, bien sûr que non !

Lexa l'observa remua la tête de droite à gauche et lui tourna le dos, sentant les larmes monter.

– La cavalerie est dehors ? Demanda Clarke.

– Non.

Clarke soupira. Cela signifiait qu'il y avait peut-être une chance.

– Pars avec moi, dit-elle. Je prends l'avion dans quelques heures et je voudrais qu'Aden et toi soyez du voyage.

– …

– Tu ne leur dois rien argumenta Clarke. J'ai lu ton dossier. Tu es un très bon flic Lexa. Ta présence ici, le prouve. Tu étais vouée à une carrière brillante à la criminelle. Mais regarde où ça t'a mené. Tu resteras au département vols et effractions toute ta vie. Ce Roan et son père s'en assureront, crois-moi. Tu ne dois rien à personne, répéta-t-elle avec plus de fermeté. Pars avec moi. Tu sais bien que pour moi c'est plus que de l'amitié entre nous. Et j'ai l'impression que pour toi aussi... Peut-être que je me trompe complètement et que je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une simple amie… Mais saches une chose. J'en ai fini avec les vols, la police et tout ça. Je te l'ai dit, je m'en vais. Viens avec moi, prends quinze jours de congés avec Aden et passez-les avec moi. Et qui sait… J'arriverai peut-être à vous faire rester avec moi… finit-elle avec un petit rire.

– …

– Lexa…

– Nous serions des fugitifs…

– Pas forcément, sauf si vous restez, alors oui, c'est vrai, mais des fugitifs avec des moyens. Ça fait toute la différence.

– Non, murmura Lexa…

Clarke attrapa son sac et l'enveloppe marron, elle vint la déposer sur le bureau devant la jeune femme.

– Tu trouveras dans cette enveloppe tout ce dont tu as besoin, que tu viennes ou non… Au revoir Lexa.

Elle regarda un instant cette femme dont elle était amoureuse, espérant qu'elle lèverait les yeux vers elle, puis quitta la pièce.

Lexa resta immobile plusieurs minutes, se forçant à respirer calmement. Elle tendit la main vers l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Elle vida son contenu sur le bureau et l'examina.

Elle attrapa les deux passeports et lut les noms Lexa et Aden Ash. Elle sourit Clarke leur avait laissé un nom d'arbre. Une petite feuille blanche lui donnait les indications à suivre pour la rejoindre. L'heure et la direction du vol que Clarke prendrait dans quelques heures.

Elle étudia le reste, plusieurs feuilles accrochées les unes aux autres stipulaient que Lexa Oak était propriétaire d'une maison à Brooklyn. Lexa regarda l'adresse, c'était la maison où elle se trouvait en ce moment même. Une autre feuille était un relevé de son compte bancaire. Un virement de cinq cents mille dollars y avait été effectué par une banque inconnue.

Elle soupira rangea les affaires dans l'enveloppe et sortit de la maison.

.

Indra suivit des yeux la jeune femme qui quittait son bureau. C'était la troisième démission qu'elle recevait en moins d'un mois. La première de Clarke, le lendemain du cambriolage chez Wallace, la deuxième de Lexa, envoyée par courrier la semaine suivante, et aujourd'hui Raven…

Elle secoua la tête, mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait dans son département ? Elle comprenait le départ de Clarke, celle-ci lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait besoin de quitter la police ne supportant plus ces locaux, ainsi que l'influence néfaste et constante du Sénateur Wallace sur sa carrière. Celle de Lexa ne précisait rien. Raven, elle, en avait tout simplement marre de la police et voulait voir du pays…

Clarke et Lexa seraient bientôt remplacées. Elle ouvrit le premier dossier de celui qui arriverait à la fin de la semaine, et étudia la photographie. Il s'agissait du Lieutenant Lincoln Green. Il venait des stups, où il avait connu quelques déboires avec la drogue. Elle ouvrit le deuxième dossier et observa la photographie de la jeune femme. Octavia Blake, une jeune qui venait d'être promue. Indra soupira se disant qu'elle devrait sûrement la former, se demandant sincèrement ce qu'elle vaudrait. Elle espérait que ces deux nouveaux s'entendraient bien. Elle ferma les dossiers, les mit de côté et s'empara du paquet qu'elle avait reçu plus tôt dans la journée, dont elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'occuper.

Elle ouvrit la bouche face à la bouteille de whisky, qui devait coûter une fortune. Elle lut les quelques lignes sur la carte.

 _« Voici un cadeau d'adieu. Cette bouteille vient de ma réserve personnelle et non d'un vol. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez..._

 _PS : Merci de m'avoir aidé, ce soir-là_

 _The Shadows »_

Indra relut la carte une seconde fois découvrant enfin ce qui l'avait travaillé depuis des mois sur Clarke. Elle sourit. La jeune femme avait réussi à la surprendre et elle ne se faisait pas surprendre facilement. Elle attrapa son briquet et brûla la carte.

Elle se leva, éteignit la petite lampe en opaline verte de son bureau, et récupéra le paquet. Elle ne poursuivrait pas Clarke, elle le savait... Aussi, pour laisser en suspend l'enquête du cambrioleur du Sénateur Wallace…

Elle sourit pour la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes et quitta son bureau.

Fin.

.

.

N/A: Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire de près ou de loin, en laissant des reviews ou non.

Un autre AU est en préparation ...


End file.
